Outlines
by LoriDeux
Summary: "I'm just a moment, so don't let me pass you by. We could be a story in the morning, but we'll be a legend tonight." Because some people are just meant to be.
1. Chapter 1

_**A flicker of a soul casting silhouettes**_

_**On the face of a town that could not get me to stay**_

_**And when the spark's gone, **_

_**Former lovers just looking for a bus to throw me under**_

_**I'll be the new kid on an old block**_

_**A chalk outline on a playground blacktop**_

_**.-.-.-.**_

She really hates this fucking town.

It's the first thing that crosses through her mind as the airplane she's on announces they're approximating their destination.

Temptation, Ohio: grand central of the stuck-up, morally-screwed, bigoted citizens of her lovely hometown.

Jade West had grown up here, surrounded by people who didn't understand her, didn't believe in her. Needless to say, she hated it with a passion. She'd grown up with the sole motivation of getting the hell _out_, and as soon as she could, she caught a bus out of town and never looked back. She left behind her drunken father, crazy mother, and everyone else who ever meant anything to her. And you know what?

She didn't regret it.

Because she made a life for herself out of sight of everyone who ever called her a failure. Jade worked her ass off and went to Los Angeles, made it in _Hollywood_, and she did it all by herself. She wasn't weird, little Jade anymore; with the combat boots and dark clothes adorning her persona. She didn't walk around with streaks in her long, brown hair, and a pair of scissors stuck in her pockets at all times. That girl was gone and buried for all she cared. She was _Jade_ _West_ now.

And Jade West was a superstar.

She was a celebrity; people knew her, people _adored_ her. She had a record deal and a long list of movie offers lined up at her door. She transformed herself into a confident, beautiful, woman. She was twenty-two and had everything she'd ever wanted. She was a _success_.

But she still had to come home, because the ghosts of your past have a way of never really letting you go.

Literally.

So now here she is, wrapped up in a thick, black coat and sitting in the back of an ancient taxi as it drives into town and to her mother's house. The driver keeps staring at her through the mirror, and asking all sorts of questions about where she's been. She can barely remember him, besides a few vague memories of him yelling at her and her ex-boyfriend for speeding besides him on a motorcycle. He acts as if she's some kind of long-lost granddaughter, and his voice borders on desperation for acceptance, acknowledgement. She hates it, but she made a promise to her little brother, and it's one she fully intends to keep. She's broken enough of them, let enough people down, and David will not be one of them.

Look at her, having a conscious _and_ a heart.

Jade West, brought down by a promise to attend a graduation.

The taxi pulls up the driveway, and the driver, Mr. Clairborne, says goodbye to her, as well as reminding her to give her mother his best regards and an invitation to dinner. Ridiculous, really, since Jade knows they're in the same Bingo club, and that this man was once one of her greatest critics.

'_Emily, don't you dare let your daughter run around with that boy.'_

'_That girl of yours, she's nothing but trouble.'_

Freaking douche.

"The prodigal sister returns!"

Jade looks up to find her brother smiling at her, his arms spread open to envelop her in a hug. She tightens her arms around his shoulders and a smile forms on her own face. _This_ is the reason she's back here, and he's worth having to remember and endure a week back in this place.

"So, I leave for a couple of years and you grow into a monster," she teases him when he pulls away. "How in the heck did you get taller than me? And where are your braces?"

"A lot of things change in four years, you know?" He mocks her, her same sass reflected in his personality. Except, he's always been the sweeter kid, and he's never been able to use his sarcasm with the same potential she did, or without smiling and giving himself halfway through a sentence. "You're tiny now, and I'm not afraid of you anymore!"

"Calm down, boy. I can still kick your ass."

"Nah, you're probably too afraid you'll break one of your fancy nails if you hit me."

That, of course, cannot be let go without proper retaliation.

"Oww," he mock pouts when she punches him in the arm, his brown eyes shining with mischief. "You still hit like a girl."

She's about to hit him again, just to show him how much like a girl she _doesn't_ hit, when another voice interrupts their familiar banter.

"Now, now, you don't want people to think we're violent and having problems, do you?"

Her mother.

"Hey mom," she greets her, and bites down on her tongue to stop her comment about _just_ how much of a _damn_ she gives regarding what the people think.

That never ending worry, that stupid desire to _always_ keep up appearances, was her mother's greatest downfall. Ultimately, it'd been what tore them apart, and pushed Jade away. They clashed too much to ever be compatible, regardless of how much they cared for each other. Still, for all her faults and flaws, her mother was a beautiful woman. With her blonde hair and brown eyes, she was always the picture of grace and elegance.

Jade could never live up to her standard, even now.

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to come here and give your mother a hug?" she asks, arching an elegant eyebrow at her while placing her hands on her hips to emphasize her point.

Which is code for, 'get your ass here and hug me so we can pretend to be a happy family and not let the whole world know we've barely talked to each other over the phone in the past four years' in Mom speak.

So, she complies.

"I've missed you, too, Mom."

"I know, dear. Now, let's go inside before you both get sick."

The first thing Jade noticed is that absolutely nothing has changed inside their house since she left. Except for the odd piece of furniture that was replaced for something more luxurious (Jade has made sure to send her mother and brother monthly checks), everything is basically the same. She makes her way up to her old bedroom and finds it just as she left it, picture frames still intact and showcasing the same people she loved when she was seventeen. Polaroid memories of the redheaded girl who was once her best friend, the nerdy brunet with his puppet, whom she'd loved to torment. Two people who had been her friends and accepted her unconditionally, and two more on the long list of those she'd long ago let go of.

And of course, the boy she could have sworn was the love of her life.

All simple memories; captured in old, worn, pictures now.

She had new friends, and a new life. Maybe she'd visit sweet, lovable, Cat, who would call her and leave her voicemails asking her to come back, tearful and pleading, before she went back home. Oher than that, she was more than fine with steering clear of the rest of them.

Specially a certain someone.

Seriously, what was she supposed to tell her ex? 'Hey babe, sorry I left without saying goodbye. No hard feelings, right?'

Yeah, that probably wasn't going to work.

A few hours pass by when the doorbell rings. Jade looks up at the clock on her nightstand that flashes ten-thirty at night and groans because she knows she's going to have to answer the door. Her mother's already asleep (beauty sleepy is of the essence), and she can hear the shower running, which means David won't be able to hear the door. She walks down the stairs, running her fingers to pat down the mess that is her hair and grumbling about the possible idiot knocking at her door at this hour.

"You do realize it's rude to visit unannounced after seven o'clock, right?" she questions, pulling the door open without bothering to check who's on the other side of it. One of the few benefits of Temptation was its basically non-existent criminal activity. Seriously, _nothing_ ever happened here.

"If memory serves me right, there was a time when _you'd_ tell me to never knock on the door, and to come by _after_ ten."

Her eyes snap up to face one of the only people she honestly hadn't wanted to see on this trip. Her gaze traces over him, noticing all the little ways in which he's changed, grown. He's taller, his shoulders are broader and his muscles are more prominent. His hair is longer now, the tips grazing his shoulders, and there's light stubble on his jaw.

His whole look should not work, but because he's _him_, it does. And yes, she's mature enough to admit that he looks fucking gorgeous.

He looks like a movie star, but he's still a small-town boy deep down in his heart.

Which is exactly why she had to leave him behind.

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't really have to sneak you in now, would I?"

Her tone is light, carefree, and exactly the opposite of how she feels. She wants to slam the door in his face and tell him to go away, but he doesn't deserve that, so she swallows down her pride and gives him the same flirtatious smile she's practiced for all her photo shoots.

"No worries, as long as that tree's still back there, I shouldn't have a problem crawling in your window," he teases her, and a blush rises up to her cheeks as she remembers all the times he sneaked in, or she sneaked out, and exactly what would happen after. "It's good to see you, Jade."

"You too, Beck," she answers him, and he's giving her this look, like if he's _daring_ her to try and treat him like a stranger. She knows he won't mention anything else though, and half of her wishes he would just so she'd have an excuse to leave again. "So, what brings you around at this hour?"

God, could she be any more fucking awkward?

"I was supposed to bring by a part for your brother's car earlier, but I got caught up," he signals to the box in his hand, as if to prove his honesty. "I didn't know you were coming back home."

"Yeah, promised David I'd come to his graduation. I'll be around here for a week before I head back home."

He flinches when she says 'home', and she knows he wants to tell her that she _is_ home. She's here, where she _belongs_. Except, they both know that's not true.

"That's great, and, by the way, you look great too. I always knew you'd only get more gorgeous with time," he confesses, a grin on his face. "You should hear the talk about you that goes around town. They all _swear_ they knew you were a good girl"

"I bet. And, you don't look too bad either, you'd probably look better if you shaved all that stuff off your face, though."

"Wow, complimenting and insulting me in the same sentence. It's nice to know you haven't lost your touch," he jokes, leaning against the doorframe and turning his head sideways, away from her.

"Is it just me, or do you hate how fucking awkward this feels, too?"

Look at that, he can still read her mind.

"God, yes," she groans, letting out a sigh. "I'm… not sure what to say to you," she admits.

"How about I take you out for coffee tomorrow morning, as friends, of course," he adds when he sees her mouth open to protest. "I'll even shave," he bargains, winking at her.

"Coffee… sounds nice."

Hey, don't blame her. You do _not_ say no to a hot guy _and_ coffee. Like, it goes against the laws of nature.

Even if it is her ex. But she broke up with him, so it's all good.

Sensible.

"Well, it's obvious this conversation has run its course," he begins, before handing her the box in his hands and raising his hand to move away a stray lock of hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. "Goodnight, Jade, I'll see you in the morning."

He presses a kiss against her cheek, and Jade just stands there as he turns around and walks away. She closes the door behind her, fighting the tingles that burn on the skin his lips touch and lays down in her bed, wondering what the hell she's doing

Seriously.

**-.-.-**

**Hope you guys like this so far! It's a mix between my last two fics, and yes, it's going to get 'M' rated soon, because I know that's what you guys like lol**

**This one's dedicated to Khay, Brittany, and Bria, who have accepted me into their group of awesome twitter peeps. Don't worry, dears, what you asked me for is on its way! ;) **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last fic, Ships in The Night! You guys are awesome!**

**Let me know if you guys like it so far in your reviews, and then I'll decide if I'll follow through this plotline. **

**Lori.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Rush of the past **_

_**I quietly crash and the tables turn**_

_**You're beautiful strange, defiantly brash**_

_**Be careful now**_

_**-.-.-.-**_

_They're lying down in his bed. _

_It's typical and cliché or whatever you want to call it, but it's never boring and it's never the same. She presses her body against his, snuggling into his embrace, and Beck can feel as every contour of the shape and curves he loves so much come into intimate contact with his own. They're both naked under the thin, cotton sheet that covers them against the winter-cold weather, but due to their previous activities, neither one is particularly bothered at the moment by it. _

_He traces his fingers over her skin, focusing on the perfect hip bones he's always been fascinated by. So many options and possibilities, so many destinations and outcomes; all depending on his heart's desires. He loves the fact that if his fingers trail upwards, they'll meet the swell of her breasts, and he fucking adores the fact that she's so in synch with his touch, that her body naturally reacts. If his wandering hand trails downward instead, he'll land between her thighs and there's just oh, so, many ways he can play down there, but he won't get into detail right now. _

"_I love you," she sighs into his shoulder, her voice soft and content as her eyes droop with fatigue. Something that, of course, strokes his male ego in ways she cannot imagine._

He_ exhausted her. _

"_You and half the town, Babe," he teases her, laughing when her hand comes up to punch his shoulder. "You think you're hot stuff, don't you, Oliver?"_

"_Oh, I know I am," he confirms, moving his head before another one of her swings makes contact with his face. "You know you wouldn't love me if I wasn't this good-looking."_

"_Yup. You caught me," she answers. "I'm only using you for your hot body and because I just couldn't control myself the moment I saw you. I think the first thought that crossed my mind was. 'oh, baby, take me, you sexy beast,' or something along those lines," she deadpans, dripping sarcasm with every word that falls from her lips. There's a smirk on her face, though, and they both know that their petty banter is only one more of the aspects that make up their relationship. _

"_It's the abs, isn't it?"_

"_I'm gone the second you lose them."_

_She sits up, holding the sheet against her chest with one hand as she runs her free one down his stomach, following the lines of his formed muscles, dipping lower and delivering light, barely-there touches that never quite reach where he needs them. He groans at her teasing, and grabs both her wrists in his left hand, bringing them up to his lips so he can press a kiss against her thin, elegant fingers. Turning the tables on her, he shifts his body so he's on his knees, crouching over her, and presses her body down against the soft mattress, pinning her own hands above her head._

_He loves her in every way possible, but this has to be his favorite. Nothing can quite compare to the feeling of bliss that fills him when he sees Jade this way; cheeks flushed, messy bed-hair, eyes wide and full of emotions, desires._

"_It's okay if you only want me cause I'm hot, Jade," he tells her, before his left hand comes up to caress her cheek. His lips follow his hand's path, peppering sweet, and tender, kisses starting on her shoulder, following the delicate expanse of her neck and ending besides her ear. _

"_I love you enough for the both of us," Beck whispers, causing a shiver to run down her spine before he presses his lips against her and she opens her mouth to welcome his tongue. _

-.-.-.-

"So, what's new here?"

It's a typical question, the kind she would ask a stranger or even an old school friend if she's trying to be polite, but it's all she's got at the moment.

They're sitting down in one of the more private cafés, located near the edge of town and where they'd both hoped there'd be less inquiring minds to worry about. Given the fact that she's currently car-less, Beck picked her up in the morning and they'd both driven in relative silence sitting next to each other in the cab of his old truck. Jade tries not to reminisce on the way she used to lean against his shoulder before, his free arm wrapped around her as she messed with his stereo and flipped through a hundred different radio stations before stopping on the one she started.

She remembers the amount of times Sheriff Valenti pulled them over because he swore they were violating at least five different driving codes, and the collection of tickets Beck stuffed in the glove compartment.

If they asked her, he was probably just jealous they were getting laid and he wasn't.

Of course, because it's her luck and because there was no way she'd be able to go anywhere in this joint without somebody finding out, half the town seems to be in a dire need for coffee this morning. Since they've arrived, Jade has counted as least two dozen more customers make their way into the usually desolated spot. They also have this ridiculously obvious tendency to stare at her and Beck.

If you're going to creep on somebody, at least have the decency to be discreet and do it right.

Some things never change.

Well, at least Festus could never complain that she was bad for business.

"Pretty normal," he answers, taking a bite out of the piece of Lemon Merengue pie he ordered with his coffee before adding more details. "Robbie's been working at an electronics company since he graduated. Cat's studying fashion at the local community college right now, and me, well, I do a little bit of everything."

He goes on to talk about a couple more of the people they grew up with. It's not detailed, just little facts about some friends she hasn't thought about in years, and she hates the fact that it takes her longer than it should to match the names with their faces. He tells her about the tall, nerdy guy that had a crush on her in high school, and how he got a job working for their news television station, his friend with the crazy afro. He gives her the rundown on the town; who's moved away and who has moved in.

It all means everything and nothing to her.

"That's great; really, it sounds like all of you have your lives figured out."

"We get by. You, though, I mean, wow," he states, moving his hand to demonstrate the trouble he's having expressing his thoughts on her. "You made it."

"Thanks," she answers, fidgeting with her hands and digging her fingernails into her palms, a nervous habit she never could get rid of. Jade opens her fists and drops her hands to her lap, messing with the edges of the royal blue scarf that's wrapped around her neck instead. "It was hard but it all paid off in the end."

"No regrets?"

He's giving her this look, and she knows what he means. He's not asking if she regrets not taking a certain role, or any decision she's had to make since. He's asking if he regrets leaving town, leaving _him_. Jade wants to be sweet; wants to tell him everything he wants to hear so he doesn't hate her. So that when she's old and wise and sits down in her rocking chair to think back on her first love, the first thing that pops into her mind isn't how much he hates her for leaving him for a career. But, she also knows he wants the truth more than anything, and if nothing else, she knows she owes him that.

"No," she answers honestly, raising her determined, blue eyes to meet his chocolate brown ones and communicating as much sincerity as she possibly could into her words. "None. It's something I had to do, and I would do it again if I had to."

He holds her gaze for a few seconds more, but then it's like if something clicks inside of him and he turns his head sideways, takes a deep breath, and turns his attention back to her. "Then I guess it's a good thing you did so, darling."

"Darling?" she questions, arching an eyebrow at the word. In all the years she's known him, Jade had never heard him call her, or anyone else for that matter, darling.

"Cat dated this guy from Texas for a while, the word kind of stuck," he explains, shrugging his shoulders and writing off any further information.

"Honey Bear, why didn't you just say so? We could've gone for a soda pop instead of this here coffee," she teases him, using her over-dramatic Southern Belle voice, the same one she loves to tease her best friend with, as she made a show of flipping her hair back and forth and grasping her hands together. She widens her eyes and bats her eyelashes at him, a picture of sweet, naïve innocence on her face.

For the first time since she's back, he laughs. His eyes crinkle on the edges and the dimples she used to tease him about form on his cheeks. As promised, he shaved off the moss (you try calling it something else) that was growing on his face and she can see his handsome features. His hair is pulled back into a messy ponytail, and Jade can't help but wish it was loose and remember the way she loved running her fingers through the soft strands.

Whoa.

Back it up, Jade. Platonic relationship to mend old wounds, remember?

Totally.

A waitress passes by them; young, pretty, blonde, and it's so completely obvious that she's trying to eavesdrop on them that Jade has to fight off the impulse to snap at her. First rule of celebrity PR: being a bitch to everyone just because they're annoying is bad for your image. Sad, but true. Jade's had a hell of a time learning to control her impulsive need to stab people with scissor or chop off their hair every time she's upset.

It's a work in progress.

Beck notices that she looks uncomfortable, though, and quiets down.

"What do you say we get out of here?"

She looks up at him, thankful for the chance to get out of the scrutinizing gazes that seem to follow her everywhere she goes. "That sounds like a great idea," she answers, standing up and grabbing her coat. Beck follows suit, taking a few dollars out of his wallet to pay their tab and leave a tip, before leading Jade out of the small locale.

"How long before they start saying we're having an affair?"

"Mrs. Stevens has her money on a week. Mrs. Miller has shown much more faith in my charming abilities, and bet we'd be something by the end of your second day here. Which, I guess, would be today," he informs her, rolling his eyes at the all-too familiar antics of the people they grew up with. She want to scoff at the whole thing, and rant about how they should all mind their own freaking business, but it's pointless. Jade knows better than trying to change someone who doesn't want to, and she long-ago stopped fighting against the inevitable.

"Get me out of here."

"_That,_ I can do."

He takes her to a small park on the outside of town. It's far away and hidden enough so that they don't run into anyone they know or into any random fans. Don't get her wrong, Jade loves her fans, but there's moments in which she just needs to be alone so she can hold onto her sanity. Kind of like, right now, immediately. The place is gorgeous; full of plants and dozens of flowers that surround a small pond right in the middle of it all. Jade knows that if you get there right at sunrise, the sunrays reflected on the water create an image that could steal her breath away. She used to love coming here when she was younger; it gave her a sense of security, belonging.

It's also the same place where Beck kissed her for the very first time.

"So, I've filled you in on what's going on here. It's your turn; tell me, what don't people know about?"

"Haven't you read the latest issue of Star Weekly? I thought all my life was documented for the public already. I learn new things about myself every day," she complains, obviously annoyed at her lack of privacy. Jade paces back and forth a few times, before sitting down on the grass and leaning against an old willow tree. She ignores the fact that her and Beck's initials are carved on the other side of this very tree.

How cliché.

"Okay, that makes me sound petty. What do you want to know?"

"Tell me about your life, the little things," he prompts her as he sits down beside her. "Who do you hang out with? What poor suckers get to feel the mighty Jade West wrath we've all missed so much?"

She sticks her tongue out at him for the jab before answering, "I only have one best friend, and a really cool one. They kind of came as a packaged deal. You've probably heard of one, her name's Tori Vega. She's a typical girly-girl and kind of annoying, but she's honest and she's been there for me since I met her four years ago. The other one's Andre Harris; pretty cool dude, awesome writer," she answers him, before adding, "I think you'd like him."

"Your best friend is a pop star?" His voice is full of surprise and disbelief, but she doesn't judge him. There was a time when Jade swore she'd rather slam her face in a car door before being friends with anyone who fell under the 'preppy' category.

Cat Valentine aside, of course.

"In my defense, she was just as broke as I was when we met. We went from sharing a crappy apartment so we could cover rent, to buying a house we're both barely ever in. Vega, she's been like family to me; a sister."

"It sounds nice," he comments, but she knows he's thinking about the other best friend she left behind. The sweet girl with red hair and big, brown eyes, the girl she grew up with. The one who used to tell her all her secrets, and who'd reminded Jade to look for the brighter things in life with her noble, bubbly personality.

"I missed you, Jade."

"I missed you, too," she replies immediately, truthfully.

He places a hand on each side of her head, cupping her face in his palms. Jade feels like she's frozen, and goes completely still as leans his head forwards and stares into her eyes. It's the same gaze that used to melt her insides and made her do all sorts of stupid things just so she could be with him. It's the one that makes her forget that she's a _Superstar_ and throws her back into the teenager mentality she ran away from.

"Prove it," he challenges, right before he kisses her.

It starts out sweet and gentle; his tongue plays and traces her lips, seeking access into her mouth. When her lips part, he finds his way inside and teases her with light nips to her bottom lip, tugging at it in a way he knows can drive her insane. One of his hands leaves her face and instead digs itself into her hair, running through the silky strands and grabbing onto the base of her head to press her face closer to his. Jade snaps into action, bringing her arms up to wrap around his shoulders and lifting herself up to her knees so she can facilitate her access to him.

Her hands find their way underneath his shirt, seeking the heat she knows he can give her; the sense of completion she's been missing for years.

"You still can't get enough of my abs, can you?" he jokes between kisses, and the comment is so _Beck_ that it makes her separate herself from him so she can laugh at the pure craziness of it all.

"Well, you still haven't lost them, so there's that," she smirks, smiling when she feels him play with the tips of her hair.

"Kept them just in case you came back," he answers before the smile falls from his face and his composure changes, and all traces of humor leaving. "I'm not letting you go so easily again, Jade."

"I'm leaving in a week, Beck," she reminds him, regardless of how much she wishes she could just slip away without warning again. It sure beats the hell out of telling everyone goodbye.

"Then give me this week," he bargains. "Let me show you what you've missed out on, just so you really know if it was worth it."

Jade's about to say no. Really, she's determined to stop all this madness before either one of them gets in too deep. She knows she has to leave, and he's not anymore ready to leave now than he was four years ago. Plus, there's also the little matter of the entire life she left behind. Her career, home, Tori, Ryder…

She really has to stop this.

But he kisses her again. Then again, and somewhere between all their kisses and the fog that builds around her and her common sense, Jade gives in.

He's beautiful, and he feels like the good kind of home.

It scares the hell out of her.

-.-.-.-

**AN: It's 2am, so excuse any typos. **

**I hoped you guys liked it! Gave a little glimpse of the way Beck and Jade used to be before she left. Let me know in your review if you want me to keep doing those. **

**I made a reference to one of my favorite tv shows, major points (and you get the next chapter dedicated to you) If you can figure out what and from where!**

**Don't forget to review! I've gotten tons of alerts for this story, but less reviews than for anything else I've posted. Don't know if it's because you don't like it or what's going on. **

**Anyways, next update coming soon! And the plot starts to unravel. **

**-Lori**


End file.
